The children
by Briste YWNCM-WANTB
Summary: All the Cullens have children. Bella does not have another child. HAS ZILCH TO DO WITH IMMORTAL CHILDREN! T because it will probably have violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I do own Vera Jane, Henry, and Terrace.

Rosalie smiled and patted her stomach. The strange chemical had done her good- she was pregnant. Both Rosalie and Esme were pregnant. There were only two tubes of the strange chemical, and Alice had declined, saying that "Rosalie, you and Esme want a baby more than me. I don't even know if I want a baby, but I would have one if I could."

Jane held her baby to her. She had been hoping that this day would never come.

"Look, we don't know-" Aro said.

Jane challenged, "Then why don't we ask Alice! If we don't ask Alice I will leave!" Realizing that they couldn't lose Jane, Aro began to say something when Alec began to speak.

"I am not staying here if my sister leaves. I am sorry but..." His voice trailed off.

Caius yelled "Well, fine then!" and they began for Forks.

On the plane, Jane asked Alec "Were you really going to leave with me? Really, Alec?" Jane held her little girl closer. "Oh, honey I won't let them hurt you." speaking to her unnamed child. _She would torture them where they stood if they even tried to hurt her baby. She grew, and was quiet. Why couldn't they leave her baby alone!_

He said" Yes, Jane. I couldn't stay here without you. They say that only from the abstainance from human blood can you really form true bonds, but that is not true! You are my sister!" Jane could swear that his eyes became even brighter as he spoke.

The flight attendant walked up to them. Pushing a cart, she asked them "Are you hungry or thirsty?". Suddenly Alec let out a long belly laugh, which was highly unusual. The flight attendant looked at him strangely. "Never _mind_ then," She said and walked off. If Aro could flush with embarrasment, he would have right then and there.

Renesmee was playing in the living room at Charlie's with Jacob and Alice when suddenly Alice's face went blank. Knowing she was having a vision, Renesmee touched her and asked what happened. Alice smiled and said "You have two little cousins!" Charlie was outside so they could speak freely.

"What! I thought that both Esme and Rosalie were pregnant with one child each!" Jacob said.

Alice sighed and said irritatingly "It isn't any of our _biological _children, but she will be in this family.

Jacob scowled and went back to playing Monopoly.

A/N: I will update every week and try to update sooner, but I have to have at least 3 reviews. This chapter was short, but that was because it was ment to be a prolouge of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, although I do own Vera Jane, Henry, and Terrace.

Previously . . .

Rosalie smiled and patted her stomach. The strange chemical had done her good - she was pregnant. Both Rosalie and Esme were pregnant.

Jane held her little girl closer. "Oh, honey I won't let them hurt you," speaking to her unnamed child. _She would torture them where they stood if they even tried to hurt her baby. She grew, and was quiet. Why couldn't they leave her baby alone!_

Knowing she was having a vision, Renesmee touched her and asked what happened. Alice smiled and said "You have 3 little cousins!"

Everyone was at the Cullens. Bella laid Renesmee to sleep in her pink crib. "Go to sleep, little angel," she crooned.

At that exact time they heard a knock on the door. Carlisle walked down and opened the door.

He was surprised to see Jane, Alec, and Aro, with Jane holding a baby. Bella and the other vampires walked down and were surprised as well. Bella hissed and pushed her shield around the Cullens, Seth, and Jacob. Carlisle said, "What is it? I swear we have not done anything wrong."

"I need to speak with Alice. It's about the baby. I see that two females here are pregnant." Jane said after stepping in.

Alice said, "What do you want with me?" knowing fully what Jane wanted. "I know, don't say, I have seen the baby's future. She will be fine, now go."

"First, show me!" Aro said. Alice pressed her palm up to his and showed him that she was telling the truth.

"Rose, push!" Carlisle said. Rosalie was having her baby.

Rosalie screamed, "Yeah, how is that going to help any?"

Soon, a beautiful baby boy was born and named Henry.

A week later . . .

"Look, just get some blood out of the storage room!" "Renesmee, it's fine!" "I love you." These were just a small amount of what was said in the Cullens house. Aside from the fact that Henry grew, he was just like a normal vampire, although he grew like a human.

Alec's sister had been run ragged. Her daughter had been scared several times, and he was beginning to get angry. If she wanted a child, then she was going to have to parent it. Not have her with Jane everywhere! Alec was interrupted from his musing by -surprise- a baby crying! He became angry and threw a bell at the stone wall. He couldn't even think without that brat screaming. He calmed down and yelled for Jane to "Do something with this baby!"g

A/N Tell me if I got the Volturi personalities wrong, but Jane is not being changed. Please review, and I welcome CALM constructive criticism.


End file.
